


"I Make Believe Nothing is Wrong"

by griffle



Series: Listen, I can explain [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot of cursing, And these women play to fucking OWN THE RINK, Bad mispelling, But the Quartet tries to help Laf get a date! It's cute! I Swear! Mostly!, Chatting & Messaging, College AU, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, I don't know if I can use the 'crack' tag anymore, IT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN, James Madison makes an appearance because He Can, Kaomojis, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of extreme drinking, Mentions of potential serious illness, Multi, Oh yeah there's that, People get called OUT, THIS AINT YOUR JUNIOR ROLLER DERBY NAW THEYRE HERE TO PLAY AND TAKE SOME NAMES, Talks about sexuality and LGBT, Texting, They went to a roller derby yall, YALL I JUST USEd THE ADRIENNE AND GILBERT TAG, Yall can I use this tag anymore?, alternative universe, first time crushes, mentions of TERF implications, mentions of transphobia, mentions of unrequited love, so a chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: TB: [contact sent]AN: *lesbian dolphin noises*TB: I have made regrets----In Which Lafayette Gets a Crush and a Date
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr (mentioned), Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (mentioned), Alexander/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan
Series: Listen, I can explain [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	"I Make Believe Nothing is Wrong"

**Author's Note:**

> GL: Lafayette  
> AH: Alexander Hamilton  
> JL: John Laurens  
> HM: Hercules Mulligan  
> AN: Adrienne Noelle (Adrienne Lafayette)  
> TB: Theodosia Bartlow  
> GW: George Washington  
> AT: Annie Turnbo  
> MW: Martha Washington  
> \-----  
> So. Things happened. I still have a job, just...working from home. But that means I got to finish this early and not hastily type crammed in a corner on my phone! 

JL: so. 

AH: so. 

JL: we have a question

AH: first of all, Eliza looked so good in that crop top 

JL: P r e a c h. She looked so good in general, but she looked so good

AH: so good. 

JL: And then Maria also came! It feels like it's been forever since we last hung out with Maria! 

AH: did you see her flirt with those girls? 

HM: I thought they were just talking

JL: no, they were definitely flirting 

AH: I thought I would had to make a distraction, but then Maria started flirting back and then I was just so fucking proud and happy

JL: Omg I hope she got her digitssss

AH: Answer: yes 

JL: FUCJ YEAH

HM: GET IT GURL

AH: Answer back: lol, thank 

AH: #goodfeels 

AH: also never have I seen so many lesbians 

JL: omg so many. And I never seen Aaron emote so much

AH: I was l I v I n G 

JL: You two were like almost on top of each other with the cheering and screaming

AH: Jelly?

JL: I mean, I don't think Theo shares, Alex ;3 

AH: I. 

HM: I was so happy that Theo's team won

AH: They have Deborah Sampson, who still terrifies me, btw. 

JL: SAME

HM: She can be nice! I mean, she doesn't like bullshit, and likes it straight forward, but she is nice. 

AH: She keeps glaring at me

HM: Well

AH: Fuck off

JL: lol. 

JL: Hey where's Laf?

HM: Ah. They're uhm

AH: I see

JL: you wanna talk about it?

AH: you mean the fact that Laf gaped and blushed for like twenty minutes, or 

* * *

GL: My world is ending

GL: I like her. 

GL: Bubba, help me, I like h e r

HM: yay? 

GL: No, you don't understand, I

GL: I want to like, hold her hand and idk 

GL: Do the cutesy stuff that Alex does to John and Eliza

HM: Oh my god you have a crush

HM: On like, the biggest Disaster Lesbian this side of the Mississippi

GL: Me! I have a crush! 

GL: I don't get crushes! I am the crush! I am the fawned, not the fawner. I make boys and girls nervous. I don’t get nervous! 

HM: Maybe your heart wants to be the one crushing on, instead on being crushed on? 

GL: I'm just. Gonna go and scream into my pillow for a while, yeah

HM: No worries- I'll let you be. 

* * *

HM: So they're currently panicking in our dorm, I would leave them be, you know

AH: No, no, I get it.

JL: So we all aren't going to address the elephant

AH: I thought we did address the fact that that Laf has a huge sudden crush on Theo's captain. Like it was pretty obvious. 

JL: wait, why are you not being nosy?????

AH: Dude, it's Laf

JL: You're right. 

AH: But I will agree: Theo's Captain??? I would of expected, idk like some sort of goddess/model/perfect incarnate

HM: I mean, it's Adrienne Noelle, who’s pretty much a model, if you talk to every girl in this area. Like, I’ve heard that every single girl wants to have her in their beds, even those who say they’re staunchly straight. 

AH: Yeah, but

HM: yeah, it's Adrienne Noelle

AH: Exactly

JL: Wait, how on earth do you know about Adrienne Noelle? Like, I get why Alex knows because it's Alex, but Herc, how do you know? 

HM: Dude, who do you think made the original design for the Curb Stomp Kings outfits?

JL: Do you know like, every single Lesbian in the tristate area?

AH: He has a rolodex

HM: So you do! 

AH: Actually that's John. I have the address book. 

JL: A rolodex is more convenient

AH:...we can start this argument again

HM: please don't 

HM: Besides, we still need to help Laf

AH: we do?

JL: Alex!

AH: I mean, it's Adrienne Noelle, just have them wear a bomb outfit, be themselves, done. Easy. 

GL: Not easy 

AH: Hey!

GL: Listen, I am n/o/t going to waltz back into that rink without some plan other than a trite "wear a cute outfit and be yourself" white woman bullshit

AH: um. Ouch? 

GL: what we need is a plan, a good one. One that had color coordination. Flawless execution. 

GL: I need another white board 

HM: We Already Have FOur 

GL: I need another 

HM: omgg

GL: I want this to be perfect! 

JL: why tho? 

GL: why? Have you MET her???

AH: We all did. At the same time.

HM: She burped up blood.

AH: And yelled in our faces while spitting said blood.

JL: And then power-lifted another team member and skated off still screaming and bloody. 

GL: She's just so

AH: Loud?

JL: Surprisingly crazy strong? 

HM: Pure Grade Lesbian? 

GL: Amazing

GL: Like when she kicked that other skater with her skate and like blood spilled everywhere and skated off before slamming her entire body into the other causing a pile up that was so fucking

GL: God it was like poetry

GL: Or even how she came off the rink and go into the face of that one girl all snarly and shit, and after cussing each other out, she spat blood on the other girl’s face. 

GL: Or even how her hair looks when she’s racing off to class 

GL: Also did you know she goes to our school?

JL: I mean, it’s the only University outside of Hazlitt College. And that place is such a snob-fest.

AH: And a shit-show- who the hell thinks a private college is a good idea? Also, most of what you said about Noelle is mostly graphic and things one would consider “terrifying” than “amazing, uwu” 

GL: Keep that weebo shit away from me, demon. She is a fucking mazing and you will treat her such

AH: uwu

JL: o3o

GL: Death death death

HM: (☆▽☆)

JL: omg

AH: COME THRU KAOMOJI HERCULES

HM: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧ ♪ \\(^ω^\ )

AH: (~‾▿‾)~

JL: ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ

GL: fucking b e t r a y e d

AH: whatever, millennial

GL: you're

GL: we are the same a g e wtf

AH: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

GL: I see that you three are going to be useless, and I am- 

GL: his owsg

JL: LOL GUESS WHO BROKE IN

HM: please tell me you didn't break the door again

JL: I didn't, relax. 

JL: I WANT TO GIVE YOU MY LOVE 

AH: Also I helped John break in!

HM: oh good, both of you did it. 

AH: lol 

JL: lol

GL: Alex get off your phone and get your boyfriend off of me 

AH: nah

AH: he looks comfortable

JL: I am 

GL: I need to peeee

JL: suffer

JL: suffer for my DOKI DOKI, LAF-SENPAI. HEAR MY CONFESSION UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS.

GL: BITCH I WILL PISS ON YOU

HM: IF THERE IS PEE I AM DIVORCING YOU ALL

AH: So we know what kink turns Herc off

HM: all. All of them 

GL: YALL GTFO OFF ME OR I SWEAR I WILL PISS ON YALL

AH: rude

JL: wow they are bolting 

HM: you do realize once they return, they're going to exact revenge, right? 

AH: shit 

JL: shit 

* * *

GW: This place is ridiculous

MW: My god, you're texting, what is this? Is there someone trying to flirt with you?

GW: Why is it that me texting is like the second coming?

MW: George, I had to forcibly shove an iPhone into your hand. 

GW: Our old phones were perfectly functional.

MW: You are completely a Luddite, George Washington. Our smartphones are better. And I like seeing your face when you go on long trips or if I'm helping Annie in NYC. 

GW: Well, that feature I like. Though it makes me miss you more. 

GW: And yes, there's a very persistent woman that keeps trying to interact with me and I'm unfortunately stuck right next to her in this packed waiting room while she talks about her divorce and pointedly ignores every time I mention I am a happily married man. 

MW: Awwww <3 

GW: That still doesn't really look like a heart to me. 

MW: That's because you don't have a big imagination, dear. 

MW: But you do have a big something else, hint hint. 

GW: Martha, I am at an Office. I Am in Public. 

MW: And I'm about to prune the trees out in back before shooting my next baking video. I'm probably going to be shooting when you get back. 

GW: Which recipe? 

MW: The orange bread recipe with the swirls. And yes, you can have some when you get back- as long as you're good and not try and sue the praying mantis next to you about harassment charges. 

GW: I don't do that. 

MW: No, but I know you'll be thinking of it- and you get a weird giggle once you do. 

MW: And yes, you do. [Video sent]

GW: Well, joke's on you, she already went back. So now I'm next to an old snoring white man. 

MW: You're favorite, type, haha- I need to go now, I love you! Tell me the results! 

GW: I love you too. 

* * *

TB: Dude are you ok?

AN: lol I'm fine, I'm fine. Trust me, I feel much better now 

TB: You tried to punch a trash can with your helmet

TB: while it was still on. 

AN: I mean, when have you ever seen me make smart decision once I'm filled with Victory? 

TB: true. Do you need me to throw Flo at you?

AN: omg nO the last time she nearly put me in the hospital. Like the actual hospital

TB: last time you asked for "neck kisses" and kept peeking at her cleavage 

AN: so?

AN: I Know what I did was WRONG, but...she was Very Cute

TB: I know

AN: And I'm Very Gay. 

TB: That's not an excuse, Adrienne

AN: And yet, it works. 

TB: Like some of the time

AN: 10 out of 10 women would disagree

TB: she's a nursing student, not a fantasy

AN: yes well

AN: also, you and Aaron were so cute, yo

TB: I know right? God I love it when he cheers my name

AN: AYYYYYYYY

TB: omfg not that way

AN: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

TB: smh, lol 

AN: oh hey

AN: Do you have the digits of that really cute chick that came the other day?

TB: Oh? Maria?

AN: No, the super hot model one that was wearing that amazing romper-jacket ensemble- the one that was next to Hamilton. 

TB: Lafayette?

TB: You...want Lafayette's phone number

AN: Is that her name? That's an unusual one. Is she French?

AN: Please tell me yes, Gurl, I adore American girls but I miss actually speaking my language. 

AN: Also, American girls rely too much on toys, tbh. 

AN: And they're so not adventurous with sex. 

TB: No, I think that's just who you've been with. You like them kind of posh, and posh girls are usually closeted. 

AN: Well yes, but is she french? Lafayette? 

AN: I bet Faye would be a cute nickname

TB: Don't call Lafayette that. They hate that nickname. 

TB: And yes, Laf's French, but Laf's not a girl. 

TB: They're non-binary, but they were AMAB. They're part of the Quarter of Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan

TB: I'm just surprised because you tend to lean heavily on women or AFAB non binary people, lol

TB: Adri? 

AN: I'm having a c r I s I s 

TB: What

AN: I thought they were a girl

AN: oh 

AN: go d

AN: I need a moment

AN: but their cheekbones

TB:? What does cheekbones have to do with gender?

AN: skfhsjsk

TB: Adri? You ok?

TB: Or are you having a crisis of gay?

AN: YES 

* * *

GW: Lafayette, when you can, please text me the best date and time for a meeting with me about your degree progress. Thank you.

* * *

AH: Soo???

JL: HOw did it go?

GL: I pani cked

AH: HOW

JL: YOU LOOKED BOMB AF

AH: LIKE NO ONE COULD MAKE THAT OUTFIT SING

JL: CEPT MAYBE ALEX BUT I JUST WANT TO SEE HIS THIGHS ALL THE TIME

AH: YEAH

AH: WAIT

GL: CAN U NOT

JL: I CANT HELP BEING A THIRSTY HOE LAF

HM: OMG WHY ARE WE SCREAMING

JL: CAUSE IM A THIRSTY HOE

AH: LAF CHO KED

GL: I CANT HELP IT SHES TOO PRETTY FOR ME

HM: WHAT

AH: WHAT

JL: WHAT

AH: YOU’RE LIKE SUPER PRETTY LIKE EVERY SINGLE PERSON AS HAD A QUEER AWAKENING BECAUSE OF YOU. THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING

GL: I JSUT

GL: Ok. so yes, I wore that lace-romper with the bell sleeves and paired it with my nice army boots when I went to their game two nights ago. 

JL: Love it, love it. Femme with a touch of bad assery. 

HM: Handbag?

GL: Black chain one. Didn’t want to go too fancy, plus I was debating wearing a wig, but I went with my natural curls in an updo, plus my makeup was on point. 

AH: I saw the selfie. Those wings looked so sharp, Eliza was jealous. 

GL: Thank. I didn’t do the thigh-highs which I somewhat regret because it was free zing in there- and then afterwards I went up to say good game and get her digits and

AH: And?

JL: And?

HM: And???

GL: I choked. After the game I just said “you skated good” and spent the next half hour with Maria and Theo as they chatted and hating myself. 

HM: But the outfit!

JL: It was so perfect Laf!

GL: I know- I got hit on and several other digits of the people around me- but I just. Chickened out. 

GL: NOw if you can excuse me, I’m going to go back to working on my homework and hating myself. 

AH: Alright. See you in class later? We have debate today.

GL: omg I forgot. Fuck. 

GL: You’re going to rip Jefferson again, aren’t you?

AH: (｡◝‿◜｡)

GL: I hate you

* * *

AN: THEYRE JSUT SO

AN: IM HAVING A GAY CRISIS

AN: CHEEKBONES

AN: FUCK ME THEY LOOKED AMAZING IN THAT ROMPER

AN: ARE THEY A MODEL? ARE THEY ALWAYS THAT HOT

AN: THEY LOOKED LIKE SHE COULD EAT ME FOR BREAKFAST AND I WOULD BE SO HAPPY

AN: C H E E K B O N E S 

AN: WHY.

TB: I thought you were open minded about that

AN: I AM! I AM I

AN: FCUK 

* * *

AN: CHEEKBONES THEO

AN: AND THOSE L E G S

AN: FUCK I WANT THOSE WRAPPED AROUND MY WAIST SINCE YESTERDAY

AN: I WANT THOSE LIPS TO SCREAM MY NAME

AN: FUCK WHY ARE THEY SO HOT

AN: GAY CRISIS

TB: Why is this a big deal?

AN: I DONT KNOW BUT IT IS ALRIGHT

* * *

AN: FUCK

* * *

GW: Hamilton

AH: Yes sir? 

GW: Martha hasn't texted you, has she? 

AH: Uh, no sir. Should she?

GW: No, no

GW: What day would work best for you to come visit me in my office for a quick chat? You and Lafayette are my last two students. 

AH: I don't remember this on the Syllabus or schedule, sir. 

GW: Hamilton, you know both of those can change- but, what day works for you to come see me?

AH: Probably not until next week, sir. Around Wednesday Evening around 6pm. 

GW: Alright, I'll see you there. And if you can text Lafayette

GW: Actually don't worry about it. I'll text him. 

AH: Okay. Goodbye, sir. 

GW: Have a good time in your courses. 

* * *

AN: JUST. FUCK

TB: It’s been several hours, Adri.

AN: A GAY CRISIS DOES NOT KNOW TIME

* * *

GW: Lafayette, when you can, please text me the best date and time for a meeting with me about your degree progress. Thank you.

* * *

AN: OH GOD I DONT KNOW WHAYT TO DO

TB: That's great, but can you wait until like, not 3am to text me your gay crisis monologue?

AN: cheekbones 

TB: Just. Take them on a date and go from there. Something nice and chill so you can figure out if you actually want something or you’re just distracted by cheekbones. If anything, you gain a friend, and who has a fantastic selection of clothes. Trust me, they’re amazing- and sometimes Laf will let me borrow their purses. But it’s really not a huge deal, Adrienne. 

AN: Yeah I

AN: Yeah

AN: Yeah

AN: Yeah I'm going to take them on the best lesbian date ever.

AN: Gonna get myself a wife

TB: spouse

AN: *spouse. 

TB: great. Now I'm heading back to sleep. Go and plan your date without fucking texting me

AN: Best Lesbian Date Ever

* * *

AN: Theo I don't know how to plan a date

TB: Adrienne, I'm about to punch you in the vagina, please stop texting me. I will help you after SLEEP and after I get to snuggle my cute boyfriend, so FUCK OFF. 

AN: yeah that's fair

* * *

GW: Lafayette, when you can, please text me the best date and time for a meeting with me about your degree progress. Please respond. Thank you.

* * *

TB: Ok. 

AN: How do I plan for the Best Lesbian Date ever?

TB: First, by not calling it that.

TB: Laf isn’t a lesbian. They’re not a girl, or want to be a girl. They’re outside the binary, and if you want this to go even remotely well, you need to get that in your head. Cheekbones and legs aside, Adrienne, this isn’t the 1950s, you know how to respect pronouns. 

AN: Yeah, but

TB: No fucking excuses or I will punch you in the vagina. 

TB: Keep in mind that Laf is also besties and roommates with Mulligan, who gives us discounts (aka FREE) on our uniforms & any alterations and shit that we need. THey’re also besties with John “LGBTQ Connection” Laurens, and Alexander Fucking Hamilton, so tread lightly. 

AN: FUck I forgot that they roll together. 

AN: But it’s different, Theo it’s. 

AN: Listen, I’ve always known I liked girls my entire life. I always expected to marry a pretty girl and have pretty girl babies and just life a life with beauty and women.

AN: And I don’t hate men, or penises I just.

AN: ...I never saw an interest or want or desire. 

AN: I like women. I know I like women, and vaginas, and breast and everything else. I love being a woman. I’m proud to call myself a gold star lesbian. And throw it into the faces of other lesbians. 

AN: I’m not a TERF or anything

TB: Could of fooled me

AN: THEO WTF

TB: So what, liking Laf diminishes that rank? Why does it matter that you’re a “gold star gay” or just a “bronze star” or “no star”?

TB: Also, it’s just one fucking date. You’re not marrying them or anything. Just a date so you can talk and hang out. Fuck, just call it a hang out, if that’s what making you act like this! 

AN: Theo it's not that easy. 

TB: Well, if it's so hard, maybe you shouldn't even talk to Laf, then, cheekbones be damned. 

TB: I adore you, Adrienne, but sometimes you get... that's neither here or there. You have to decide, what you really want- what you really, really want

AN: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want 

AN: I wanna

TB: ah

AN: I wanna

TB: ah

AN: I wanna really really wanna get those digits and take Laf out. 

TB: If I give you them, try and not act like a TERF? 

AN: I'm not a TERF! Fuck Theo! 

TB: Adrienne

AN: I promise to keep it in my pants and be a good, open minded gay and not fall into my usual charactwr pitfalls. 

TB:...fine. Please don't make me regret this

TB: [contact sent] 

AN: *lesbian dolphin noises*

TB: I have made regrets

AN: LOL TOO BAD I GOT IT NOW 

* * *

GW: Lafayette. What is going on. 

GL: Nothing?

GW: Then why haven’t you responded?

GL: Responded?

GW: Schedule, Lafayette, I need to schedule a meeting with you. 

GL: Oh, yes. 

GL: I will get back to you on that as soon as I can!

GW: Wait. 

GW: Lafayette.

* * *

HM: So is there a reason Wash cornered me asking me to tell you to “set up the date”? 

GL: Oh merde

HM: You ok?

HM: I figured if you weren’t, then it would be easier than bringing Alex and John into this right now. 

GL: Right, especially since they’re on their “Goopy Date time” with all three of them

HM: Right. That. But are you ok?

GL: Theo gave Adrienne my phone number

HM: Omg

GL: And we’ve been. 

GL: Texting. Just texting. 

GL: and we set up a date to see Hedwig and the Angry Inch at the theatre downtown and then to a bar afterwards.

HM: That’s great! Omg!

GL: Yeah

HM: Why haven’t you said anything in the group chat???

GL: no reason

HM:...are you excited about the date?

GL: i am. stoked. 

HM: why are you acting like this? Laf, you've been on dates before. And you really like this person, but I'm worried here. Is it...is there something else going on?

GL: No!

GL: I

GL: No it's

GL: Ok, listen, Bubba I'm going to tell you somethings that you cannot breathe a word to anyone else alright? Swear on your honor. 

HM: I swear on my honor

GL: Promise me. 

HM: Laf, I promise. I won't say anything. What's wrong?

GL: First of all, I'm thinking of dropping the law courses and just going into finance. 

GL: I know the fashion design were just extracurricular, but- I'm really enjoying them, and my digital media courses, so I might just go and slam a bunch of financing and accounting courses and go from there. 

HM: But you love law? And Alex is the one that really loves numbers. He has a math tattoo. I mean, he has it because he got drunk with Barry and they thought it was smart to let a drunk med student give a drunk law student a tattoo, but he has it. 

HM: Actually it doesn't look that bad, if Barry decides surgery isn't for him, he may find a job in the tattoo industry. 

GL: Barry lives and dies by the scalpel. I mean, he's a cankerous individual, but he does know how to use his hands. Nothing Implied.

GL: But, I don't mind accounting, and I'm still debating if I should just switch to financial law, but I know you want to start a business once you graduate, and become an amazing designer, and

GL: I wanna do that with you, Herc. I want to go and start a business with you. 

HM: Laf I. 

HM: Lafayette. I'm just. 

HM: I'm so honored. Really, I am. I'm tearing up. 

HM: I wanna go into business with you also, Lafayette.

HM: How else am I going to be amazing without my awesomely fashionable best friend by my side?

GL: Bubba <3

HM: <3 

HM: What's the other things?

GL: Right. 

GL: The other reason I want to switch is that I used to be romantically and sexually attracted to Alex and Washington and that reflected my degree choice. 

GL: Hercules? 

HM: huh.

HM: That's. Ok. That's ok. 

GL: No it's not. 

HM: I mean, I mean, yeah you shouldn't let your feelings of people directly influence career or degree choices like that, but I take it that both of them think the feelings are gone or something???

GL: lol yeah. Except they don't know about the feelings. And the feelings aren't. Exactly gone completely. 

HM: oh

HM: may I ask when they appeared? 

GL: You know how I met Alex earlier than y'all? 

HM: I think so? You guys met when you were both seventeen? 

GL: Yeah, cause Martha knows my mom and George met Alex so we stayed at their place over the summer. It was just after I figured out I was non binary, and they all were being supportive. 

GL: Anyway, I won't bother you with WHY or HOW I got sexually/romantically attracted to them, the point of the story is that I only fooled around a bit with Alex, and just fell head over heels with huge crushes on Wash and Alex. On Wash I knew it was stupid and he was happily married so I spent a lot of time with Alex as a result of me trying to get some distance back. Luckily Wash is pretty straight edge with affection, so the romantic feelings and moooost of the sexual feelings are gone. 

GL: It was around when I was about to confess to Alex when he confessed how much he considered me a brother, or a sibling and how unstable his home life was and how relieved he felt because he finally felt he was getting some stability back and I. 

HM: You didn't say anything about your feelings. 

GL: I couldn't. 

HM: I've been wondering why he calls you his "brother" instead of like, sibling or something. 

GL: That is between him and I, but I'm okay with him calling me his brother. I also consider him somewhat my own brother as well. 

HM: But?

GL:...but maybe I still have some feelings for him as well. 

HM: So that's why you've been more salty when John, Eliza and Alex are together. 

GL: shit. Is it that bad?

HM: I don't think they've really noticed yet, but you might want to tone it down. 

GL: shit. 

GL: I just. I spent these last years carrying a dying torch for someone who I KNOW I can never have and I planned to just, always be in the orbit and such, but I never thought he would fall in love so quickly like that. I thought like, he would end up with Eliza or John and then one of them and I would be like, the lonely hearts brigade and then they ALL ended up together and I can't help but think

GL: Could that of been us? 

GL: Don't worry, this is rhetorical, Hercules. I can practically hear you freaking out how to answer. 

GL: some days I think we could of. Most days I know better. 

GL: Anyway, I had planned of living my life in solitude and sex and Then she came along and lambasted something in my chest and I'm

GL: Afraid. I'm afraid. I never really crushed on a girl, or one like Adrienne Noelle. And she's so different than Alex, 

HM: except for the disaster part, lol

GL: True. But she's just. Different And. New and just

HM: You’re afraid of moving on. And maybe...you’re worried about her rejecting you and starting the whole heartbreak process again?

GL: Bubba what do I do?

HM: Well, why did you chose law in the first place? 

GL: oh. 

GL: tbh, because it would make Alex and Wash happy. 

HM: I see. 

GL: So I don't mind switching. 

HM: I don't want to influence anything or make you decide, but maybe some distance between you and Alex would be good? But you enjoy law so maybe just switch to financial? And also like- maybe the reason you got this sudden crush is that maybe your heart is ready to move on from Alex? Like, I'm not saying go crazy big or something, but at least, try again. I think that’s a good thing, at least. 

GL: Yeah. I think you're right. 

HM: with what?

GL: Both. Thanks Bubba, I'm so glad you're my best friend. 

HM: I'm so glad that you're my best friend also, Laf. Thank you for opening up to me. I wish I could of helped more. 

GL: nah, it's some heavy stuff. I've been talking to Maria about such things, and may see someone about some other things. 

HM: other things?

GL: like, why I hate being called Faye or Gil. 

HM: o h 

GL: yeah. Those things. 

HM: Well I'm proud of you for that, Laf. 

GL: Thanks Herc. 

GL: Also, I need you to help me plan a date outfit because I have too many clothes Jesus Christ 

HM: I'm almost done here at the shop. I'll be back soon. 

HM: Wait, I thought you and Alex were already in Financial law? 

GL: No, Alex is planning to go into public law, what he doesn't know exactly, so he's also doing private law as well, and financial would fall under Commercial law. Two different types. Angelica is in Commercial. Aaron is in Commercial and public law. We both have been doing public law, but only Alex been also doing private cause I’ve been doing fashion and digital media instead. 

HM: ok. Jesus that's a lot. 

GL: they say the way to hell is paved with lawyers lol

* * *

GW: Lafayette, see me in my office. And yes, this is about the request. 

GL: Yes sir. 

* * *

HM: How did it go?

GL: Lil bit better than I expected, he gave me the "disappointed in you" Wash which I h a t e. But I stood strong. Which, is good right?

HM: Do you feel like it was a good thing?

GL: I do.

HM: Then it was. Also- is Wash attractive?

GL: B o I

HM: Dude, I'm ace! And I usually prefer girls! Like, I can kind of tell, but he acts so much like you and Alex's dad that I think I just put that label on him in my brain. 

GL: That's true, you do like femme, with a strong personality. But yes, he is attractive.

HM: (☉｡☉)!

GL: Do not start here, Mulligan, I will end you

HM: lol

* * *

GW: Annie, you cannot believe this- and I texted you two hours ago I am aware of the greetings. But Lafayette- you remember Maria Louise? Her child? 

AT: Hello George, yes I remember Gilbert Lafayette, you haven't responded to my earlier question about your results

GW: Annie, Lafayette is leaving public law to go into civil- financial law, Annie. Lafayette, who could have been on the Supreme Court, who has gotten the best grades outside of Hamilton, or at least a diplomat, or just a great lawyer going into the hall of fame for history to recognize. Is going into Financial law. So they can start a business with one of their friends. 

AT: They would need to become an American Citizen for the Supreme Court and they seem too proud of their French culture to do that. Your results, though? 

GW: my world is crumbling. Alex keeps mentioning private law and he just needs to get to DC.

AT: DC would eat him alive. 

GW: I believe in him, he would eat them first, to continue your metaphor. But why private or- dear god if I lose him over to Commerical Law- dear god if I lose Alex over to Adam Smith I think I will lose my shit. 

AT: That's great George, now about your results?

GW: Ah. I thought Martha told you. 

AT: George. No. 

GW: I'm updating my affairs. 

AT: Expect me at your place at 8. 

GW: Martha would appreciate that.

AT: I'm also doing this for you too. 

GW: Oh. 

AT: You're not allowed to go through this alone, George Washington. Not again. 

GW: Annie. 

GW: You're a good friend. 

* * *

JM: Color me surprised, Mx. Lafayette. 

* * *

GL: Are you mad? 

AH: ? Why would I be mad?

AH: also why not in the group chat? 

GL: Cause I don't want to know John's or Hercules' opinion, I want to know yours. 

GL: Are you mad. 

AH: No. Of course not- you're my brother. I will always support your decisions. 

AH: and slightly judge the not-so-smart ones, but this is not one of those. You're going to be outstanding no matter what field you're in, Lafayette. And I have a feeling that you're heading to your perfect place- I'm definitely going to be one of your first customers, lol. Even if I go broke for like a month or three. 

GL: ...I love you. 

AH: I love you too, _hermana_.

GL: Back at ya. 

* * *

GW: Hamilton. Are you available tomorrow evening around 7pm?

AH: I have work, at that time? What do you need sir?

GW: I just want to chat. Not about your degree just chat, that’s all.

AH: I’m really sorry but I have to be at work. 

GW: I understand completely, don’t worry about it, Alex. 

* * *

AN: So I can't believe we're doing this. 

GL: I mean, we've been texting pretty regularly since Theo gave you my number. And it makes sense! I've been dying to go this musical, and like, it seems like your cup of tea also? 

AN: Don't get me wrong, I love a good musical. And Hedwig is a fave of mine. 

GL: same. I mean, sure it has its cultural issues-

AN: but the music is soooo goood. Ergh. Theo keeps lecturing me on liking "problematic" favorites but sometimes I can't help but get the munchies that waffle fries can only solve

GL: Oh god, Alex and John do the same lecture and I have to sneak them in when they're off doing something together because Herc is a snitch and hates the smell of fried food in our dorm. 

AN: asdjkl 

GL: ???

AN: don't worry about it. 

GL: lol. Dork. 

AN: I bet you're smiling, aren't you? 

GL: I just snorted so hard that several people just looked at me. JFC. 

AN: Now I snorted too hard. 

GL: lol- I'm almost at the theatre entrance. 

AN: I'm outside shivering my ass off in the black jacket

AN: hi

GL: hi 

* * *

GL: Guys I did a thing

JL: rude, Laf, don't dehumanize the person, lol, jk jk. 

AH: why are you texting so late, it's 2:45am?

GL: No I

GL: I did a bad thing. 

HM: uh oh.

* * *

AN: heyyyy

TB: girl, I s2g, what the FUCK I said about texting me at night

TB: you are making me miss out on Rinny cuddles. He is fucking nuzzling my boobs and making little adorable bunny noises and Looking too goddamn pure for this world. I am thriving. 

AN: I feel like I should be more surprised that Aaron is a little spoon. 

TB: we switch. I enjoy being a little spoon as well. 

AN: yeah that makes sense

AN: but um

AN: I did have a reason

TB: what the fuck did you do

AN: Lafayette

TB: what

AN: So apparently I like one penis now. 

AN: Also I might be pregnant cause after the musical we REALLY went hard and got drunk at a bar and fucked like six times and yeah I forgot condoms are a thing and I gained a new fetish. 

TB: WHAT THE FUCK ADRIENNE. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adrienne. My magical disaster queer. I adore you. I'm still fleshing her out in this AU, but already she's turning to be one of my favorites. But oh geez, Adri, what the fuck did you do? 
> 
> HEY REMEMBER WHEN I DID JUST CRACK AND NOT FEELS? 
> 
> About the sexuality- listen, this- sexuality is nuanced and complex and very fluid. I'm in the boat of "if you don't like it, you don't like it, but don't go into the teahouse if it's not your cup of tea." Adrienne, while isn't a TERF (trans-exclusionary radical feminist) she is a young adult woman who was very sure of her sexuality at a young age, and while her immediate family and friends supported her, she also had to deal with homophobia and people trying to tell her she is wrong. As such, she's a bit more defensive, and adapted some unhealthy defense mechanisms to help buoy her beliefs (ie "gold star gay.") Trust me, we're going to watch both her AND John redefine their labels, because that's what can happen in college, y'all. Sometimes you end up dating two people and have to re-figure out the one core belief you had since you were ten. Sometimes you have to redefine yourself and process the fact that you now have a new fetish and maybe you need a brush up on sex Ed. 
> 
> Hazlitt College is named after William Hazlitt, who- well, let’s just say he was a fucking disaster from what I read. Perfect for my maybe-hint-of-another-private-college-that-is-a-shitshow.Adam Smith was a pioneer of political economy and just look him and look at that smarmy asshole face. I despise him. I also don’t really?? Know how law school works but if it’s like regular? College then there’s various departments and department heads. So George Washington is the head of Public Law and Adam Smith is the Head of Commercial Law and such. 
> 
> Be safe y'all. 


End file.
